A Stitch in Time
by Aytheria
Summary: HIATUS!Fayle Potter is Harry’s daughter, but she never knew him 'cause he disappeared right after the battle with Voldemort and is believed dead. She lives alone with her mother. One day she is accidentally sucked back in time to her father's 5th year at
1. Prologue

*Summery: Fayle Potter is Harry's daughter, however, she never knew him because he disappeared right after the battle with Voldemort, and is believed to be dead. She lives alone with her mother. (insert name here, u gotta read the story to find out!). Potter. One day she is accidentally sucked back in time to her father's fifth year at Hogwarts. This is the story that follows:  
AN:  
  
Before I say anything else I'm going to warn you. For those of you that absolutely HATE Harry and Hermione fics then turn back and don't read this! Okay, that's better, you've been warned! (Cause I know there's people out there that think H/H is totally wrong! ^^)  
So, anyway. here's ANOTHER one of my stories that I bet I won't finish. heh. but I had to write it down and get it out of my system! ^^ If, and I mean IF I get enough reviews I'll probably type more and finish it for once, but since I never get enough reviews. I usually never finish my stories. Well, u'll have ta judge this story for urself and don't go by what I say (Because I say it's bad) because u just might like it (though that's highly unlikely)! So anyway, I'll type some story now shall I? K, here we go!  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own any Hp related characters, though I DO own characters of my OWN making! That includes Fayle, and anyone else I decide to put in here.  
Oh, and if I'm copying anyone else's story, SORRY!! I'm sure it'll be different, and if I'm using someone else's name, again, SORRY! But I'm sure the personality's different! Heh. At least I HOPE it'll be different! ^_^,  
~*~  
  
*Prologue*  
  
~*~  
Fayle stared miserably at the small rivulets of water streaming down her window. Most of the time she would be doing something worthwhile; like reading, or working on one of her numerous spells she liked to invent, but at the moment the water was quite fascinating. Again she watched as a fresh wave of water made its way down her window, leaving more stains in their wake.  
  
It was raining, or else she would have been practicing on her Firebolt, trying to lose herself in her flying. Outside the wind picked up speed and the rain lashed harder against the window. The soft pitter-patter of the water droplets hitting the roof could be heard faintly overhead. Fayle didn't move from her position, at first glance, she looked like a statue. except that this statue was breathing. Continuing to stare out the window, or rather, at the window, she brooded.  
  
Today had been the anniversary of her father's "supposed" death. No one knew if he really was dead, or not, because no body had been found with the aftermath of the battle. The Ultimate Battle that would be the downfall of Voldemort and the disappearance of her father, Harry Potter. Though that was eight years ago, and she was only three at the time, she still remembered it as clear as day. except most of what she remembered were voices and shapes, after all she was three, and very small.  
  
~*~  
  
*Flashback*  
~*~  
  
"Harry! Oh my God! Harry! It's him!"  
  
"Hermione! Take Fayle and go! Get the Ministry! I'll stall for time before they come!"  
  
"Harry, no. I won't leave you. I won't have a repeat of last time!"  
  
"Just take her and go! I'll be fine! I've managed to stay alive till now haven't I!?"  
  
"But. "  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"Alright, but first promise me that you won't leave me! Promise Harry!"  
  
There was a loud bang as the door burst open and Death-eaters swarmed through.  
  
"I promise Hermione, I promise, now GO!"  
  
There was the pounding of running feet as Hermione dashed away and down the corridor to the den, and the fireplace. There were shouts and screams echoing behind them. Fayle remembered burying her face in her mother's hair.  
  
Suddenly there was running footsteps behind them, and Hermione stopped. Perhaps hopeful that Harry had come to his senses and followed them. No such luck. A tall figure cloaked in black stepped through the doorway and in front of Hermione, blocking their escape route through Floo. The Death- eater pulled out his wand.  
  
"Going somewhere Mudblood?" he sneered. Fayle peeked out from her mother's hair to catch a glimpse of the glare contorting her face. She shivered and went back to hiding.  
  
"Malfoy!" She spat back at him. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"I don't think so." Came the taunting reply. Fayle felt her mother whip out her wand.  
  
"Back off!" Fayle had never heard her mother so mad, it scared her.  
  
"Mummy!" She cried, which was a bad idea because it instantly drew Malfoy's attention to her.  
  
"Or maybe, I'll just take your daughter. Accio!" Fayle screamed as she felt her body jerk and begin to fly through the air, straight at the "bad man."  
  
"Fayle!"  
  
"Mummy!"  
  
"How touching! I'll be going on my way now, if you don't mind." Malfoy started to head for the door when Fayle did the only thing that a self- respecting three-year old would do. She bit him, hard.  
  
Malfoy yelped in surprise and dropped her, she screamed again, but was caught by her mother's Wingardium Leviosa spell.  
  
Clutching her daughter once again Hermione cried out, "Expellrimus!" (sp?) Malfoy slammed hard against the wall and slumped down unconscious.  
  
There were still shouts of fighting in the back round, and more pounding feet getting louder as they cam towards the den door. Hermione wasted no more time, she grabbed the Floo powder stepped into the green flames and shouted,  
  
"Ministry!"  
  
~*~  
*Flashback end*  
  
~*~  
They'd arrived at the Ministry safe and unharmed. The Ministry officials had then rushed off to Godric's Hollow to help Harry, who was, as a matter of fact, the current Minister of Magic, but by the time that they arrived Voldemort was dead, and her father gone. They'd rounded up the remaining Death-eaters before coming to tell her mother the bad news.  
  
Green eyes flashed at the memory, and small tears started to form at the corners, obscuring Fayle's vision. She tore her eyes away from the window. Slowly she got up and walked over to her bed. On her bed-stand she had a picture of her parents and Godfather; Ron during their fifth year. She didn't know why but out of all the pictures, she liked this one the best.  
  
They were standing in the Weasley's backyard, it was Harry's fifteenth birthday party, and all three were waving madly. Fayle smiled and picked up the picture. The picture Harry looked at her concernedly and Ron gave her the thumbs up sign. Fayle smiled again and slowly slipped the picture out of the frame. Holding it tightly to her chest she flopped down on her bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Fayle awoke to the loud chirping of birds and the soft hoot of her owl; Sakura. Fayle smiled sleepily at her extremely agitated owl and got up reluctantly to untie the letter from her leg.  
  
"Thanks for waiting Sakura." Fayle fed her an owl treat before setting the letter down on her desk, she would read it later. She flopped back down on her bed and rolled over. Startled, she spotted the slightly crumpled picture that was usually standing on her bed- side table.  
  
Frowning Fayle carefully picked it up and smoothed it out before bringing it into the bathroom with her to take a shower.  
Later, when Fayle had had breakfast she went back up-stairs to her room. Closing the door softly behind her she walked over to, yet, another door and opened it. Inside was what looked like a mad-scientists lab, except, with closer inspection you'd find things that could not possibly be found in a regular lab.  
  
Fayle surveyed her lab carefully; to make sure nobody had been in there. It was the place where she invented all her spells, and the occasional potion. Though, they were all short-lived. She had yet to invent one that would last.  
  
Fayle was exceptionally bright for one so young. Her mother, after all, was a teacher at Hogwarts and so taught her many spells she would have otherwise not known. Even so, most other kids her age had trouble with a simple Lumos spell. Her mother said she got it from herself; she had been one of the best students of Hogwarts in her days and had said she'd passed it on to Fayle. Apparently she'd also passed on the "bookworm" gene too.  
  
Fayle went over to one of her bubbling cauldrons. This particular potion she'd been working on for a few days now and actually thought she might be getting somewhere. At the moment the potion was pale lavender, a strange colour for a potion.  
  
She reached into her pocket for her wand, which, unlike other kids, she'd gotten quite earlier. Though instead of her wand her hand met with a slightly thick piece of paper. Pulling it out, she realized that it was the picture from before, her favorite. Carefully, Fayle set it down before rolling up her sleeves and getting to work.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple hours later found Fayle staring curiously at her potion. Just a second ago she'd sworn it was green, but now it was a pale creamy color, almost silver. Rubbing her eyes she looked again, still that same silvery colour. Shrugging, she leaned back against the black-tiled counter and once again picked up the picture. She stared at it quietly for a moment or two.  
  
*BANG*  
  
The door flew open and, startled, Fayle screamed and dropped the picture. right into the cauldron. With a last glance at the befuddled redhead standing in her doorway Fayle whipped around, only to stare helplessly as her picture was swallowed up by the silvery potion.  
  
Without thinking Fayle gave a cry and reached out her hand to grab the photo. Her hand dove into the potion and searched around frantically. Her finger met with the corner of the picture, there was a burst of bright light (AN: There always has to be, I mean, what would a story be without a burst of bright light!? ^^) and Fayle watched as her hand suddenly went transparent, followed by the rest of her. It took a couple seconds for her brain to register what she'd just done before she disappeared completely.  
  
Robert Weasley could only watch on in horror as his best friend faded from existence. Then, he screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Wow! That's the longest Prologue that I've ever written! Yikes! So, anyway, not what you expected I'm sure! I bet you though that she'd find a time turner, or a book, or something! Wrong! Anyway, if you like it PLZ REVIEW! If you don't like it then PLZ REVIEW ANYWAY! I need to know if you think it's bad for any reason, so I can improve. If I write any more that is. you'll have ta convince me to if you want me to write more story! ^^  
K, I'm going now, and remember, REVIEW! I'd like to hear your comments! ^-~  
Hey, I just noticed, but how do you do Italics and bold and Underlined.etc.. because it's italicized on my comp, but when I post it goes all plain, and the spacing goes all funny, and everything. *sigh* I don't know how to fix it. I noticed some ppl have it italics and bold and such, and smaller writing.do you have to put it on a different word processor or something?  
  
I'm very ignorant here, as you can tell. maybe I should put it on notepad. ? 


	2. Birthday Surprises

AN: Hello, me again! I guess I got enough reviews to post the next Ch. Or I probably just felt like posting it! So! Thanx to all those ppl that reviewed! I feel really special now. lol. K, here's the part u've all been waiting for *dun dun dun* your spine tingles as the anticipation builds. ok, I'll get on with it ^^  
  
P.S. I think I made this a bit more humorous than intended, I mean they're not flat out jokes, just little indications here and there that make it a bit humorous, and I suppose that makes it all the more enjoyable! But, it will get a lot more serious.  
  
Padfoot - Hey! I'm Sirius! *cheesy laugh*  
  
*cough* Um. I think that I'm going to type now. heh.  
  
(lol, I just had to add that!)  
  
P.S. I'll probably do reviewer thanx in later chapters, just not this one, and if anyone knows how to make things italics or bold or underlined, PLZ TELL ME!!  
*Chapter 1*  
Harry Potter awoke with a start. That dream he'd been having. It was so different from all the others. His scar wasn't hurting, and yet the dream had felt so real. Too bad he couldn't remember it.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock resting on the bedside table. He frowned, he couldn't read it, everything was fuzzy. Then it hit him, he mentally punched himself for being so stupid. He picked up his glasses and put them on, immediately the room clicked into focus. He glanced once more at his clock.  
  
11:55  
  
Harry grinned. In five minutes he would be fifteen! Now he diffidently couldn't get back to sleep. He sat up on his bed and stared out the window. Occasionally he would glance back at the clock. The minutes ticked by.  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
Harry glared impatiently at the clock.  
  
Is it me, or had time slowed down? Nah, probably me.  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
Harry hastily shut off the alarm clock, or else face the wrath of Uncle Vernon, and on his birthday yet. He was fifteen now, but he felt no different than before, then again, what was he expecting to happen? A great flash of light, an explosion? He turned back to staring out the window.  
  
Ten minutes had passed by, and Harry began to wonder if his friends were actually going to get him any presents this year. Harry heaved a great sigh, maybe they'd forgotten.  
  
BANG!  
  
Something greatly resembling a fuzzy tennis ball with a letter attached banged right into his window. Harry winced and muttered a quick prayer; that the Dursley's wouldn't wake, before opening the window and letting the over-eccentric owl inside.  
  
Pig zoomed around his room, chirping proudly until Harry managed to snatch him out of the air.  
  
"Shut up Pig!" He growled, "If the Dursley's wake up we'll both. " He trailed off, not wanting to think about what the Dursley's would do to him, especially after last year.  
  
Harry untied the letter and stuck Pig in Hedwig's cage. Its former occupant was currently on a delivery, and so Pig had the whole thing to himself.  
  
Harry unfolded the letter; it was in Ron's handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
I hope Pig didn't do anything stupid, or wake the muggles. That wouldn't have gone well. Anyway, you're probably wondering why you don't have any presents this year. Well, this year it's a surprise and we are picking you up tomorrow at noon by Floo, once again. I won't say why, just that Dumbledore said it was okay, so you don't have to worry. Send Pig back with a reply. Even if your Uncle doesn't let you come, we are coming to pick you up anyway, but if the timing is inconvenient then I need to know straight away! Okay, hope the muggles are treating you alright, and I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. I really hope that the fireplace isn't boarded up again Harry! That was a disaster last time!  
  
Harry stared curiously at the letter. Surprise? Well, at least he was getting away from the Dursley's soon. They were coming by Floo; it was bound to be a disaster. He grinned.  
  
He rummaged around in his trunk (which his Aunt and Uncle had allowed him to have after being subtly threatened with the promise of Harry's killer godfather) and found a quill and some ink. He then grabbed Ron's letter and scribbled a hasty reply on the back.  
  
Hey Ron!  
  
I'm fine; the muggles are treating me okay. (Snuffles is really helpful, they still don't know he's innocent.) Noon is great! Sooner is even better! I'll tell my Uncle, though I hardly doubt that he'll let me go, especially after what happened after last year! Kay, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Surprise? Is Hermione there?  
  
He re-read his letter, and certain that it sounded okay tied it (with difficulty) to Pig's leg before sending him off. Harry shut the window with a sigh of relief, how did Ron stand that owl!?  
  
Shaking his head he slipped back under the covers and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning routine went as usual the next morning. Harry cooked breakfast. Harry washed up. Harry did all the chores. Dudley lounged around and ate. Definitely the usual.  
  
As the morning drew to a close and it got closer to midday Harry began to think about packing. He'd not had a chance yet, and if he was going to be leaving anyway, he figured the Dursley's wouldn't make too much of a fuss if he shirked the rest of his chores. He finished clipping the rest of the bush he'd been working on and then put away the gardening tools before hurrying into the house.  
  
He scampered past Dudley in the kitchen, who was busy gorging himself on cake and up the stairs to his 'so called' room. He closed the door quietly behind him before dragging his trunk out from the closet.  
  
There wasn't really much to pack, just some cloths he hadn't bothered putting back, and some of the food that Ron and Hermione had sent over to him so that he wouldn't die of starvation over the summer holidays. Harry stuffed the remaining bits-and-bobs that littered his bedside cabinet and the occasional picture or two into the only available space left in his trunk before attempting to drag it down the stairs.  
  
He made a huge racket coming down the stairs, which proceeded to draw unwanted attention to himself, otherwise known as the Dursley's. When Harry finally managed to get the trunk into the living room the three Dursleys were already waiting for him. Dudley eyed the trunk rather like a cow eyeing the slaughterhouse. Aunt Petunia looked rather scandalized, but Uncle Vernon looked ready to begin interrogation and was staring at the trunk suspiciously. His suspicions were confirmed when Harry reappeared downstairs seconds later, Hedwig's cage under one arm.  
  
"What do you think you're doing boy!" He barked.  
  
"Um. " Harry racked his brain for a formidable excuse but no little light bulb appeared above his head so he decided to try the truth, but not quite all the truth.  
  
"Bringing my stuff downstairs." He said hopefully. Of course, however dull the Dursley's would seem on some occasions, they weren't that dull. (However much Harry liked to believe they were.)  
  
"Spit it out boy!"  
  
"Bringing my stuff downstairs." Harry repeated stubbornly. He glanced fervently at the fireplace. It was noon, where was Ron when he needed him! Unfortunately Uncle Vernon noticed his glance at the fireplace, and so, put two and two together. His eyes widened in surprise, and panic.  
  
"You're not. oh no you don't!" Harry's Uncle made a grab for the trunk, just as the fireplace flared up green and two very familiar people tumbled out. Uncle Vernon stopped in mid-lunge and instead stood there looking (in Harry's opinion) remarkably like a fish. Anyhow, as soon as the fire had given any indication that it was doing anything other than what it should have been doing Dudley had given a high-pitched squeal and made a made dash (Dudley style) for the door. Aunt Petunia had collapsed in the closest chair. You'd think that they'd have gotten over the initial shock after the first time round.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron exclaimed while brushing the soot off of his shirt.  
  
"Harry, nice to see you, I see you're all read to go. Well then, say good- bye to your Aunt and Uncle and we'll be on our way." Mr. Weasley gave Harry a pleasant nod, all the while glancing at the Dursley's suspiciously. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, who was busy searching for Dudley. He started to drag his stuff towards the fireplace, but by this time Uncle Vernon had regained some of his bearings.  
  
"You're not going anywhere boy!" Uncle Vernon's face was a curious plum shade. Mr. Weasley looked rather taken back at the way he'd addressed Harry. Harry, however, just ignored him and finally managed to wedge Hedwig's cage into the fireplace.  
  
"Did you here me boy! You're not going anywhere!" Harry continued to ignore him and started on his trunk.  
  
"Don't ignore me you!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the back of the t- shirt and yanked him away. Mr. Weasley looked horrified. Harry scowled.  
  
"Uncle Vernon." He said rather calmly, "I was on my way to see my God- father. I'm sure he'll be very upset when I don't come, and he might be forced to. " He trailed off and let his Uncle's imagination do the rest. It was a very good excuse if he did say so himself. Harry grinned at Ron, who was staring at him curiously. So was Mr. Weasley, he'd temporarily forgotten about Vernon's rudeness.  
  
Meanwhile, Vernon was quickly turning from plum, to pale.  
  
"Your what!"  
  
"God-father." Harry replied, and then turned to wink at Ron. If it were possible Harry would have said that his Uncle turned even paler.  
  
"O-on s-s-second th-thouhgt, go!" Before Harry knew what was happening his Uncle had grabbed his trunk and shoved it into the fireplace, before shoving him inside.  
  
"Well! What are you waiting for boy!? Go!" Harry stared at his Uncle; well the blackmail seemed to work efficiently. Harry exchanged glances with Ron.  
  
"The Burrow!" He disappeared in a roar of flame.  
  
~*~  
  
Apparently Uncle Vernon had shoved Ron into the fireplace literally seconds later because, literally seconds later Ron came tumbling out in a rush and everyone watched in amusement as he sprawled on top of Harry.  
  
"Oof! Gerrof me Ron!"  
  
"Oops sorry Harry." Ron hurriedly got off Harry and stood up. He had soot all over him, as did Harry.  
  
"Your Uncle's a lot stronger than he looks." He commented dryly.  
  
"Harry!" Someone squealed. Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry glanced around curiously. All the Weasleys were standing around him, beaming, with the exception of Fred and George, who were cracking up, and Ginny, who was trying to smother a fit of giggles. Giggles. Girls. Harry hated it when girls giggled.  
  
Something licked his face. Harry jumped back in surprise. A big black dog stood wagging his tail (so hard that Harry feared that it might fall off) and looked at him expectantly. Harry gaped.  
  
"Sirius!" He gasped before he could stop himself. Too late. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley flinch and then quickly regain her composure. He didn't quite think that she'd gotten over the fact that Sirius was innocent, and NOT a madman on the loose, waiting to kill poor little Harry. He grinned.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Uh.questions later!" Sirius remarked cheerfully after turning back into his usual self with a pop. Harry noticed that he looked a lot better. Definitely more well fed and he had new robes on. He grinned inwardly to himself. No one could escape Mrs. Weasley when it came to being well fed.  
  
"Here dear, let me take those." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and floated his trunk and cage up the stairs to, no doubtly, Ron's room. Then, to his uttermost surprise, she handed him a red bandana.  
  
"Um." Harry stared at the bandana, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Well, put it on dear!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. He stared at her.  
  
"Sorry, I don't wear bandanas." Harry trailed off uncertainly. Everyone sure was acting strangely. Mrs. Weasley tutted.  
  
"No no dear. Put it around your eyes. We need them covered." Suddenly it started to dawn on Harry to what they were getting at.  
  
"Ok." He said simply before tying it over his eyes.  
  
"And no peeking!" Hermione added sternly when she saw him lifting up the corner. He rolled his eyes, not that anyone saw of course.  
  
Harry was slowly guided out of the house and into (presumably) the backyard. As he stood there, he noted that there was a lot of mad scrambling around, and loud clattering noises. He started to get impatient when he felt someone come up behind him. He tensed up, and he felt fingers scrambling at the knot in the bandana. Suddenly, it was whipped off. Harry gasped.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!"  
  
"Happy fifteenth!"  
  
"Happy Birthday dear." All the Weasleys, Hermione, and Sirius were standing around a huge table, on which lay a huge birthday cake and lots of party food. Streamers hung from the table and trees, and a big sign with the words  
  
'Happy Fifteenth Birthday Harry Potter!" In huge color changing letters. Hermione noticed his gaze and blushed. It figured she'd charm it. Everyone beamed at him. Harry was speechless.  
  
"Th-thanks g-guys! This is the best birthday ever!" Harry felt tears come to his eyes, and quickly wiped them away. Then, smiling happily, he went to celebrate his birthday with his friends, for the first time.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry laughed at another one of Sirius's stories of the old days, the days where the Marauders were at the top, and feared by all teachers.  
  
".so anyway, McGonagall had to walk around for the rest of the day with a tail and whiskers." He burst out laughing at the memory. The rest of the Weasleys, even Mrs. Weasley, chuckled.  
  
"Alright you three!" Mrs. Weasley teased, "Pictures, now!" She ushered them into a group and then arranged them to her liking. Of course, Harry ended up next to Hermione and then Ron was next to Harry. Grinning, Harry slung both arms around his two best friends and smiled for the camera.  
  
"Say Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!"  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!" They all yelled.  
  
SNAP! *Flash*  
  
Mrs. Weasley put down the camera. She smiled at them and was about to take another picture when.  
  
CRACK!  
  
There was a flash of light (AN: Remember, gotta have those flashes of light! ^-~) and it seemed like the sky was splitting, in fact, it kind of was. Then, the most extraordinary thing happened, the sky spat.  
  
Yes, SPAT!  
  
The sky spat out something, not just any old thing, but a human being. A little girl. She screamed and fell down. She landed with a thump on the grass in front of them. They stared down at her with shocked expressions. Before she blacked out, the little girl, probably about eleven years old, looked up at them with slightly glazed green eyes, and muttered one thing.  
  
"Mum. Dad?"  
AN: Muha ha ha ha ha!! *evil laugh* How do ya like that!? Leaving you on a cliffhanger. sort of.  
  
So! Please review if you ever want to hear from me again! I'll write more if you do review, and then you'll make not only me, but yourself happy! ^^  
  
Oh, and if you have any suggestions you might like to make, or if you spotted an error or something like that feel free to leave it in a review! In fact, I'd prefer it if you left it in a review! K, thanx for reading! Bye!!  
  
^^ 


	3. Engagement Ring?

AN: Okay! I'm back, since you were all so generous and decided to review to my humble story! Lol, k, I'll post it now. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Er, also.. I'M SO SORRY!!!! I beg you humble forgivness for being so late with this chapter.  
  
Thanx to Katy for reminding me when I randomly decided to read reviews that it's been like, 8 MONTHS!!!! EEK! I TOTALLY forgot about this story!!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter!!!  
  
So sorry. really I am. ! kk, well, read and review I suppose.  
  
^^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to bother; you all know what I'm going to say! -_- ,  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
~*~  
  
"Mum. Dad?"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Was that who she was with before she got, well, whatever happened to her? This question began to run through all three teenager's heads, along with numerous others.  
  
Who is she?  
  
She looks like Hermione!... huh. where did that come from?  
  
Is she hurt?  
  
What happened!?  
  
Why does everything always happen to me!?  
  
"What are we going to do!?" It was the first spoken words since the girl had come tumbling out of the sky. Hermione bent down towards the girl, she was shaking.  
  
"Who ever she is I think we should help her." Ron declared in a rather steady voice, considering he was shaking like a leaf. Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Mum?" No more words were needed. Grimly, Mrs. Weasley levitated the girl and hurried her inside. cake and food forgotten.  
  
~*~  
  
*Fayle's point of view, from when she was sucked into the cauldron*  
  
I couldn't believe it. I could actually feel myself disappear, and not only that, but I could feel myself being sucked down into the cauldron. and into the. picture. I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't work, nothing would, I was frozen, kind of like I was frozen in time.  
  
There was a huge burst of color (AN: There's that burst of light thing again.¬_¬,) and for a split second I saw stars and planets, but I was going so fast that everything was a blur, I wasn't sure.  
  
It felt like I was being sucked down a black hole. Unlike most wizards I was actually interested in muggle science, and I knew quite a bit about astronomy, but now was not the time for this!  
  
I'd read somewhere that black holes were portals. through time. Was that true!? I mentally gulped, what had I gotten myself into!  
  
  
  
But, wait a second. If I was being sucked down a black hole wouldn't I have been squashed flat by now, compressed so tightly by the force that I would be dead? Why would I even be down a black hole to begin with!?  
  
What did my potion do!!??  
  
  
  
It was useless and I knew it. As far as I knew nobody could mind-read and my vocal chords were frozen, like the rest of me.  
  
The sucking stopped. Instead I felt gravity take hold, because I was obviously not standing on anything, and I plummeted down.  
  
Colors, sounds, smells, and movement, all came flooding back and for a second I saw myself floating above a party. the same party in my picture. except the whole thing was rather translucent, like it was detached. or maybe I was detached. Then, the air seemed to split in two and through the crack I saw the party scene with clarity, before I was sucked through.  
  
Finding my voice I managed to let out a piercing scream, enough to make any howler monkey proud. (AN: Ya, I know, lame simile. sort of simile. heh. ) I fell to the ground and landed with a sickening crash. The last thing my brain registered before I fainted was a bushy haired young girl and a messy, black haired boy. with green eyes. With my last breath I managed to gasp out,  
  
"Mum. Dad?"  
  
~*~  
  
*Back to Harry, Hermione, and Ron's point of view*  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay!?" Harry glanced worriedly down at the pale looking girl lying on the couch in front of him. He didn't know why, but he felt a strange sort of kinship to this young, innocent looking girl, though he dismissed it hurriedly. He glanced between the girl and Hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry didn't know why, but he'd slowly began to think of Hermione more and more. He was very confused, but he'd think about that later, now was not the time.  
  
"Ung!"  
  
"Shh! Look, she's waking up!" Hermione peered anxiously over the groaning girl. She blinked slowly, and then opened her eyes. She looked around, a bit bewildered, then her gaze focused solely on Harry. She stared at him a bit, then blinked repeatedly. Harry stared back, curious.  
  
"Are you alright? What's your name?" Hermione smiled down at her kindly. The girl's head jerked around to stare at her. She sat up slowly.  
  
". "  
  
"Can you speak?"  
  
". of course!" The girl replied indignantly, her momentary confusion forgotten.  
  
"Then what's your name, if you tell us, perhaps we can find your parents. do you know what happened back there?"  
  
"Uh. " The girl looked at Hermione, almost dazedly, before replying, "My name? Name. um. Fayle. "  
  
"Fayle." Harry looked at her, "That's a pretty name, I like that." Hermione rolled her eyes, while the girl. Fayle. goggled at him.  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Um. can I plead momentary amnesia?" Fayle directed her answer at Harry, even though it was Hermione that had asked the question. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Looks like we won't get much out of you, but do you have any idea as to what happened?"  
  
"Yea. sort of. but I can't tell you!" Fayle looked pretty determined, so Harry decided not to press her.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can talk later, but what to do with you?" Hermione pondered.  
  
"Well, I suppose she can stay here, she doesn't seem like too much of a threat. " Ron had kept quite throughout the interrogation, but now he spoke up. "I hardly doubt she could be a death eater or something, I mean, look!"  
  
"Death eater! Me!?" Fayle looked ready to blow. Already she was settling in. "Can I have some cake? Is it chocolate?" She glanced between Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Uh. sure why not. hey! How'd you know that it was my birthday?" Harry stared at Fayle. Fayle pointed to the presents and suddenly looked so much like Hermione when she was about to start one of her isn't-it-obvious lectures. More and more, Fayle was starting to remind Harry of Hermione, and not just by looks, but by personality too. She also reminded him of someone else, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was strange, Harry felt like he knew this girl. yet he'd never seen her before in his life. He shook his head, he'd puzzle it out later, but for now, he needed to stop this girl before she started up. because knowing Hermione, she'd go on and on and on. It seemed that someone else had already gotten to it before hand.  
  
"Heh. um, here, cake! Don't talk, eat!" Ron hastily shoved a piece of (lo and behold) chocolate cake before Fayle, who stared at him curiously. It seemed he'd also recognized the signs too. Fayle dug happily into the chocolate cake and devoured it like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Here Harry, you never opened my present!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry Hermione, got a little sidetracked I guess." Harry grinned sheepishly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Didn't we all?" She retorted. Harry smiled and picked up the package. He slowly un-wrapped it to find a slightly smaller package tucked on top of the bigger one. He opened the bigger package first at urgings from Hermione. Inside was a book, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione blushed slightly, and Ron snorted.  
  
"With You-Know-Who back to power, I just thought it might come in handy. "  
  
"Thanx Hermione!" Harry beamed. No one noticed Fayle looking at the book rather strangely.  
  
Next, Harry picked up the smaller package. He unwrapped it to find a box, the type that you find at a jewelry store. Apparently Ron came to the same conclusion.  
  
"Jewelry Hermione? In case you hadn't noticed, but boys DON'T wear jewelry!" Ron was scowling. Hermione blushed a crimson shade and hung her head. Harry glared at Ron angrily. He opened the box, inside was a ring.  
  
"I-it's n-not wh-what you think!"  
  
"I think it's exactly what I think!" Ron stared at the ring scandalized. "Have you two been going out and not telling me?" By this time both Harry and Hermione were brilliant shades of red and Ron was turning blue. Fayle then did the most natural thing to do in a situation like this. she laughed.  
  
"Haa ha ha haa ha!!" She giggled insanely for a minute or two before noticing the odd stares she was getting from all three teenagers. Fayle remembered her mother telling her of the time that Uncle Ron thought that she was proposing to Harry, on his fifteenth birthday. To hear it was one thing, to actually see it, well, that was another. She wiped small tears from her eyes.  
  
"This is *gasp*, just too funny! *gasp* I can't believe you guys! I mean hearing about this was one thing, but actually seeing it. oops!" Fayle cut off abruptly, and blushed a furious red.  
  
"Hear what!?"  
  
"See what!?"  
  
"Nothing!!"  
  
"Um, Hermione, why did you get me a ring?" Harry stared quizzically at Hermione.  
  
"Oh." She blushed again, "It's a protection ring. You wear it around your neck on a chain, or on your finger. and whenever you're in immediate danger, it glows red. I also had your name engraved in it." She added as an afterthought, still blushing furiously.  
  
"So it's not an engagement ring?" Ron asked sheepishly. Hermione and Harry turned white.  
  
"ENGAGEMENT RING!!??"  
  
"Heh, forget I said anything." Ron muttered, "But still. a ring?"  
  
"I like it!" Harry proclaimed defensively.  
  
"You mean you like Hermione." Ron muttered under his breath, but, of course, Harry heard. Fortunately, Hermione didn't.  
  
"W-wh-what!!??" He spluttered. "Ron," he added, much more calmly. "Do you want to die?"  
  
"Uh, no?"  
  
"Good. Because you're about to now!" Harry jumped up; ring momentarily forgotten and Ron took it as his que to leave.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!! Hermione HEEELLLPPP!!!!"  
  
"Boys are so immature!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Fayle.  
  
"Totally." She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
*Fayle's point of view, from when she woke up*  
  
I was lying on something soft, of that much I was sure. For some reason, it smelled vaguely familiar. I heard voices in the back round, I distinctly picked out my mother's voice, and Uncle Ron's, but the third was unfamiliar. I couldn't place it. They were arguing, like they usually do, mum and Uncle Ron. I could quite make out what they were saying though.  
  
Maybe that strange voice was a doctor. Perhaps the whole deal with going back in time was just a very vivid dream? I wasn't sure; it had all seemed so real. The voices were getting louder, perhaps getting closer. I could almost make them out. The first voice I heard was of that of the. doctor? Family friend? Hmm.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay!?"  
  
What had happened? Did I hit my head on the cauldron and black out? I distinctly remember Robby bursting through the door, it was him, after all, that made me drop my picture. oh no! My picture! I tried to speak.  
  
"Ung!"  
  
Well, that went well. I felt someone bend over me.  
  
"Shh! Look, she's waking up!"  
  
It was my mother, but, now that I actually thought about it. she sounded a bit different. younger, almost. I tried to open my eyes, and succeeded. I almost shut them again when a blinding light hit my pupils, but a head moved in the way and I had to blink repeatedly to clear my vision.  
  
My first thought was, this is not my bed, but soon, that was the last thing on my mind. I looked around slowly. Three people stood over me, but my gaze only rested on one.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
My Father.  
  
Fifteen, and standing right there in front of me.  
  
I stared. He stared back, curiously. I think I was in shock.  
  
"Are you alright? What's your name?"  
  
It was my mother's voice. I quickly jerked my head around to stare at her. I was about to open my mouth to reply, with my usual, of course, when I decided not to. It wasn't my mother. Well, okay, it was my mother, but not my mother. to make this simple; it was my fifteen-year-old mother! I sat up slowly, my jaw dropped open.  
  
". "  
  
"Can you speak?"  
  
". of course!" I answered indignantly. What did she take me for!? I'm not mute! Although, this whole situation might have been a lot easier if I was.  
  
"Then what's your name, if you tell us, perhaps we can find your parents. do you know what happened back there?"  
  
My name!? But. she's my mother. or will be. I was beginning to suspect what was happening, and just to confirm my suspicions; I saw a fifteen-year-old Uncle Ron, and a pile of presents. My father's fifteenth birthday, which was the photo that fell into the cauldron. Had I invented a time traveling potion!? If so, I was famous! I almost cracked a smile, before remembering where I was. I decided to play along. I remembered what my mother. the girl standing before me, had said. She'd told be that changing the past could irrevocably change the future. and usually for the worst. That was why time travel was so dangerous. I mustn't let them know who I was, though I would have given anything to just burst into tears and fling myself at my father and never let go again.  
  
"Uh. " I pretended to look at my mother, almost dazedly, before replying, "My name? Name. um. Fayle. " Oh yes, I was da bomb! They totally bought it! I'd have to inquire about acting classes when I got back. if I got back. I mentally shuddered, and pushed the thought to that back of my head.  
  
"Fayle." He looked at me, my father, "That's a pretty name, I like that." Mum rolled her eyes, while I proceeded to goggle at him. This was no act, he was actually speaking! Well, duh! He's not "dead" yet! I'd have to act more normally around him.  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Um. can I plead momentary amnesia?" I directed my answer at father, even though it was mum who'd asked the question. Mum sighed.  
  
"Looks like we won't get much out of you, but do you have any idea as to what happened?"  
  
"Yea. sort of. but I can't tell you!" I must have looked pretty determined, because father decided not to press me.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can talk later, but what to do with you?" Did I ever mention how funny Mum looks when she's pondering?  
  
"Well, I suppose she can stay here, she doesn't seem like too much of a threat. " Uncle Ron had kept quite throughout the interrogation, but now he spoke up. "I hardly doubt she could be a death eater or something, I mean, look!"  
  
"Death eater! Me!?" How could they!? I was their daughter for crying out loud, of course, they didn't know that. but still! I probably looked ready to blow. I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Can I have some cake? Is it chocolate?" I glanced between Mum and Dad.  
  
"Uh. sure why not. hey! How'd you know that it was my birthday?" Dad stared at me. I sighed; some people were so thick sometimes. I pointed to the presents and was about to start one of my isn't-it-obvious lectures, but Uncle Ron decided to put a stop to it, before I could start.  
  
"Heh. um, here, cake! Don't talk, eat!" He hastily shoved a piece of (lo and behold) chocolate cake before me. I mentally grinned and dug happily into the chocolate cake and devoured it like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Here Harry, you never opened my present!"  
  
I glanced up. Mum was giving Dad his birthday present. wait, if this was his fifteenth birthday, and this was mum's present then. oh goody! This should be good!  
  
"Oops! Sorry Hermione, got a little sidetracked I guess." Dad grinned sheepishly. Mum rolled her eyes. So like her.  
  
"Didn't we all?" She retorted. Dad smiled and picked up the package. He slowly un-wrapped it to find a slightly smaller package tucked on top of the bigger one. He opened the bigger package first at urgings from Mum. Inside was a book, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mum blushed slightly, and Uncle Ron snorted.  
  
"With You-Know-Who back to power, I just thought it might come in handy. "  
  
"Thanx Hermione!" Dad beamed. No one noticed me looking at the book rather strangely. Of course they wouldn't! Some people are so oblivious!  
  
Next, Dad picked up the smaller package. He unwrapped it to find a box, the type that you find at a jewelry store. Apparently Uncle Ron came to the same conclusion. This was where it got good, or at least, according to my Mum. my Mum in the future, that is.  
  
"Jewelry Hermione? In case you hadn't noticed, but boys DON'T wear jewelry!" Uncle Ron was scowling. Mum blushed a crimson shade and hung her head. Yep, this was definitely the year where they started to like each other. Dad glared at Uncle Ron angrily. He opened the box, inside was a ring.  
  
"I-it's n-not wh-what you think!"  
  
"I think it's exactly what I think!" Uncle Ron stared at the ring scandalized. "Have you two been going out and not telling me?" By this time both Dad and Mum were brilliant shades of red and Uncle Ron was turning blue. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I had to let it out, or I'd burst! I started laughing so hard I felt myself turning red also.  
  
"Haa ha ha haa ha!!" I giggled insanely for a minute or two before noticing the odd stares I was getting from all three teenagers. I wiped small tears from my eyes.  
  
"This is *gasp*, just too funny! *gasp* I can't believe you guys! I mean hearing about this was one thing, but actually seeing it. oops!" I cut off abruptly, and blushed a furious red. No, no, no, no, no!!! I'm such a bloody idiot! I needed a wall, a good solid wall, to bang my head on.  
  
"Hear what!?"  
  
"See what!?"  
  
"Nothing!!" No, it's not nothing, well unless you count the fact that the little girl before you (me) knows your future and is actually your future daughter come back in time by a stupid accident which was caused by you're (Ron's) son. Other than that. yep. nothing.  
  
"Um, Hermione, why did you get me a ring?" Dad stared quizzically at mum.  
  
"Oh." She blushed again, "It's a protection ring. You wear it around your neck on a chain, or on your finger. and whenever you're in immediate danger, it glows red. I also had your name engraved in it." She added as an afterthought, still blushing furiously.  
  
"So it's not an engagement ring?" Uncle Ron asked sheepishly. Mum and Dad turned white.  
  
"ENGAGEMENT RING!!??"  
  
"Heh, forget I said anything." Uncle Ron muttered, "But still. a ring?" This was exactly like watching a soap opera.  
  
"I like it!" Dad proclaimed defensively. Definitely the year that they started liking each other.  
  
"You mean you like Hermione." Uncle Ron muttered under his breath, but, of course, Dad heard. Fortunately, Mum didn't. I heard though.  
  
"W-wh-what!!??" He spluttered. "Ron," he added, much more calmly. "Do you want to die?"  
  
"Uh, no?" Stupid answer, though, I'm sure if he'd answered anything else he would have gotten the same result.  
  
"Good. Because you're about to now!" Dad jumped up; ring momentarily forgotten, and Uncle Ron took it as his que to leave.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!! Hermione HEEELLLPPP!!!!"  
  
"Boys are so immature!" Mum rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"Totally." I nodded my head in agreement, still, mentally, giggling. I could get used to this!  
  
AN: Okay, I know. You're probably getting bored of reading the same scenes over again, but just in different perspectives. Don't worry; I'm getting tired of typing them!! It's just kind of essential, if you know what I mean. I'm only going to do them once in a while, so don't worry!  
  
I hope that my chapters are big enough. You can never tell until you actually post them!  
  
Please review and leave any comments (whether good or bad) so that I know whether to continue or not. No reviews, no story!  
  
Well, hope you like it! ^^  
  
Jaa! (Cya - It's Japanese, for those of you that don't read anime! ^^) 


	4. Another Potter?

AN: Yay, I can't believe that some ppl actually like my story!! ^^ I feel loved *sniff*.  
  
Anyway, I typed more story for ur enjoyment! ^^ hope u likey!  
  
By the way, you should feel privileged and honored because I got the next chapter up so early!!!! HURRAH! (lol ^^;)  
  
On with the story, REVIEW PLZ!  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
~*~  
  
"Boys are so immature!" Mum rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"Totally." I nodded my head in agreement, still, mentally, giggling. I could get used to this!  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day went relatively well, if you could ignore the fact that an eleven year old girl got spat out of the sky into your backyard and is acting very strangely, like she knows you, apart from that, it was a good birthday for Harry.  
  
They'd included Fayle in the party, not having anything else to do with her, and she seemed to fit in perfectly. She also got along really well with Hermione (possibly because of the fact that, if you subtracted the age difference, they were almost perfect clones, personality and looks to boot too.) and Harry. Surprisingly enough she didn't get along with Ginny, who was closer to her age, as well as they'd originally thought.  
  
As the day drew to a close everyone began to worry about what to do with Fayle. Her parents were probably worried sick, and yet, still, she insisted she couldn't tell them anything. Harry was starting to become slightly suspicious, which, for Fayle, wasn't good. In the end, against most's better judgment, they agreed to let her stay the night. She would be sleeping with Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room, which was just down the hall from Ron's. She would also be borrowing one of Ginny's old nightgowns, it was a little big, but it still fit.  
  
"G'night Hermione, Ginny... and Fayle." Ron yawned before walking into his room and shutting the door.  
  
"Planning to lock me out Ron?" Harry scowled at the door.  
  
"Oops, sorry Harry." Ron's sleepy face appeared from behind the now open door and Harry stepped inside after saying goodnight to the girls. Harry was sleeping on the floor and Ron in his bed. Hedwig was now back inside her cage, which was situated next to Pig's.  
  
"Night Ron." Harry muttered sleepily from his position on the floor, but all he got in reply was a loud snore, Ron had already fallen asleep. Harry drifted off into a nightmare-less sleep (for once) (AN: You know how when all those ppl say 'dreamless sleep' well I decided to say nightmare-less, just to make it different ^^) and when the door creaked open at around midnight he was too deep in 'la la land' to notice the pale looking ghost standing in the doorway, though if you looked closely you would notice that it was in fact a young girl in her nightgown. He never noticed as she walked softly across the room to kneel by his side. He sighed in his sleep and turned over so that the pale moonlight filtering through the window highlighted his face, and his scar. The girl stared at him for a while, at one point Hedwig woke up and gave a soft hoot, but seemed to realize that the ghostly figure meant her master no harm and went back to sleep.  
  
The girl continued to stare at him; slowly she reached out to take one of his hands in hers, and seemed startled by the soft warm flesh. She clutched it tightly to her, as if she was afraid he'd fade away. She sat there, holding his hand tight, but he only mumbled incoherent stuff in his sleep and shifted his position slightly. After a while she slowly started to drift off into sleep; still clutching his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke, not to the bright light shining through the window and onto his face, but to the panicked shout and scampering down the hall towards the door. As he stirred slightly, he felt something heavy resting upon his chest, and shifted uncomfortably. Just then the door burst open to admit a panting Hermione.  
  
"Harry!" She gasped out, her head down and panting, "Ron! Have you seen Fayle she seems to have dissape-e-ear-red... "She trailed off when she finally looked up and spotted the small figure, asleep, on top of Harry. Her mouth formed a perfect O and slowly Harry turned his head and looked down. Suddenly it dawned on him why his chest felt so heavy. With a yelp he scrambled madly up and the figure, who, just a second ago had been resting comfortably on top of him, rolled off with a moan. By this time Ron had woken up, and Ginny had peered her head round the doorway. They all stared at the waking figure, who sat up sleepily and blinked at all four of them. At least they'd found Fayle. Harry finally found his voice.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!?" he demanded, perhaps a little more angrily than intended, because Fayle seemed to turn as pale as her night gown. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp and managed to stutter out some barely recognizable words.  
  
"Oh, my, I-I'm s-so sor-ry! I m-must-t of sl-lept wal-lked and... " With a slowly red turning face she got up and fled through the door, pushing past Hermione and Ginny, and down the corridor. Harry winced.  
  
"I hope I didn't upset her too much... " Harry mumbled ashamedly.  
  
"But Harry!" Hermione gasped, "She was asleep on top of you! That's just wrong! What was she even doing anyway!?"  
  
"Yeah, but like she said, maybe she was just sleepwalking, and fell asleep on top of Harry or something... " Ron trailed off uncertainly, "And now she probably feels pretty upset and embarrassed."  
  
"Your probably right Ron, but still, the nerve!" Hermione glared angrily where Fayle had been just a second ago. Suddenly Ron's face dawned an all- knowing look. He grinned.  
  
"You know Hermione, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were jealous, and since I don't know you as well as I think I do... " He trailed off grinning, and Ginny giggled. Harry just stared, clueless. Hermione burned red.  
  
"I'm not!!" She defended, still blushing, but Ron still grinned at her and gave her that I'm-not-fooled-by-that look. Hermione glanced worriedly to see if Harry'd caught on, but he continued to stay oblivious, much to her relief.  
  
"Maybe I aught to see if she's okay?" Ginny offered. She stared to leave when Harry stopped her.  
  
"No. I'm the one that made her upset, so I think I should go say I'm sorry." He walked past Ginny and down the hall. He knocked lightly on the door, while in the background arguing voices rose up.  
  
"What?" came the slight whisper from behind the door, Harry had to strain to hear it.  
  
"It's Harry." He sighed, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Go away." Came the reply. Harry went in anyway. Fayle was sitting, huddled up on the bed; she had red tearstains down her cheeks. You could tell she'd been crying. Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry." He started.  
  
"I thought I told you to go away." Came the meek reply.  
  
"Well I came in anyway, and I said I was sorry."  
  
"Why?" She looked up slightly, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You had a right to get angry, it was all my fault anyway."  
  
"Perhaps." Harry sighed, he was getting nowhere. "But if you were indeed sleepwalking like you said then it's not your fault. You can't help it. Do you usually sleepwalk at home?" Fayle seemed to hesitate before replying, like she was contemplating whether or not to tell him something.  
  
"Sometimes, I suppose." Her voice was shaky, almost as if she was about to cry. "Sometimes I go to my mother's room and sleep with her." Fayle bowed her head, and her hair fell like a curtain, covering her facial features. Harry frowned slightly; there was something wrong with what she said. Wait!  
  
"Wait, your mother's room? What about your father, or... ?" He trailed off, unsure of what to say, what if she didn't have a father. It seemed he'd hit the jackpot.  
  
"My f-father?" Her voice cracked, "M-my f-f-fa-a-th-ther, h-he, h-he, h-he... " Suddenly she broke out in sobs. She buried her head on his chest, and Harry, not knowing what else to do, wrapped his arms around the smaller girl and tried to comfort her.  
  
"My f-father," She managed in-between sobs, "h-he's g-g-gon-ne! He's gone!"  
  
"You mean he died? So did mine... and my mother."  
  
"No! Y-you d-don't-t g-get it!" She beat her fist against him, he winced. "He's g-gone! Not d-dead, gone! He j-jus-st dissap-peared and n-never c-ca- ame b-back-k!" She continued to sob into his now soaking wet shirt and he continued to try and comfort her... rather like a father would to a child, he thought wryly. Just then, Hermione walked in. She stared questioningly at Harry when she saw him hugging the younger girl and he shrugged in return, mouthing the words 'father' and 'gone' to her over the sobs. She finally got it and went over to sit next to Fayle on her other side. She patted her back slowly.  
  
"Shh. It's okay, everything will be okay." Slowly, Fayle's sobs subdued and she eventually untangled herself from Harry and his soaked shirt.  
  
"S-sorry." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear away the tears.  
  
"That's okay." Harry replied softly, "I know how you feel." On a lighter note he added, "I think I'm going to need a change of clothes don't you?" He grinned at her, and she flushed in embarrassment. Harry got up and moved over to the door. Hermione smiled at him, and he blushed. Fayle looked on knowingly. It was rather strange, to see her parents like this, it was strange to see both her parents period... but that wasn't the point.  
  
Harry walked back to Ron's room, who raised an eyebrow at the soaked shirt.  
  
" Emotional break-down" he replied in answer to the unspoken question.  
  
"Oh. How is she?"  
  
"She's okay now, but apparently she doesn't have a father. He supposedly disappeared, though I'm not quite sure what she means by that, do you?" Harry glanced questioningly at Ron, while he rummaged around in his trunk for a clean shirt.  
  
"Could she mean he deserted them, you know, walked out on them? Or the type of disappearance where the parent dies suddenly, and no one knows what happened, type of 'disappeared'?" Ron watched as Harry peeled off his wet t- shirt and pulled on the more presentable one. He shrugged.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
~*~  
  
During breakfast everyone wisely stayed off the topic of parents and family, or else possibly risk another emotional breakdown on behalf of Fayle. Once again, Mrs. Weasley's cooking surpassed that of any other (well, perhaps Hogwart's was a bit better) and everyone had a healthy, but delicious meal. Sirius seemed to think the same thing because he was constantly asking for more, and Mrs. Weasley kept commenting about what a healthy appetite he had.  
  
"From what I heard, " Harry muttered to Ron, "He had an even 'healthier' appetite at Hogwarts. I kinda feel sorry for the house elves." He said it in a whisper, so as not to upset Hermione. She narrowed her eyes at them anyway, suspicious as always, after all, they were boys.  
  
Just as Mrs. Weasley was clearing up the plates a large tawny owl fluttered through the open window. It carried seven letters in its beak, and looked thoroughly exhausted.  
  
(AN: I can't quite remember whether or not if Fred and George are in school still in the fifth book, I think they are, so that's where I'm going to put them! ^^ Plz correct me if they're not, but even so, they're still going to stay because they're kind of essential, k, back to the story!)  
  
It hopped down onto the table and deposited its burden in front of the teenagers before flapping its wings and flying out the window. Mrs. Weasley dried her hands on a kitchen towel from where she'd been washing up and walked over to take a look. She frowned when she saw the letters.  
  
"A bit early, don't you think?"  
  
"Mmm... " Hermione nodded her head in agreement before shifting through the letters to find hers. Picking it up, she noticed one that stood out. It had a first name, but no last name. Fayle. Wordlessly she picked it up and handed it to Fayle. Fayle stared at it curiously, before turning it over, and, recognizing the Hogwart's seal on the back, tore it open. Everyone watched her expectantly as she slowly unfolded her letter. They all watched as her brow creased, and then her eyes widened in surprise as she read through the letter. Seeing as she wasn't going to tell them what it was about they all shrugged and opened theirs.  
  
Meanwhile Fayle re-read her letter, not sure if she'd read it correctly the first time around.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Underneath this was something that Fayle figured was not in a regular letter:  
  
Due to the circumstances of your arrival it would be greatly appreciated if you kept quiet and go by the name of 'Moore.' Also, please see me after the welcoming feast so that we can straighten things out a bit. Professor McGonagall will show you the way to my office.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
"Moore," she murmured.  
  
"What?" Someone asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." She replied airily. How did Dumbledore know though? Her mother had said that he knew many things, but, it was as if he were expecting her. Shaking her head, Fayle cleared her thoughts and concentrated on what was happening that moment.  
  
Everyone else was going through their school supplies list and muttering to themselves about the costs of so-and-so items. Fayle grimaced. Money. She already had all her school supplies at home, but she didn't have them with her at the moment. How was she going to get her supplies now? Sighing Fayle half-heartedly listened as Mrs. Weasley instructed them all that they were getting up early to go to Diagon Ally to get their supplies tomorrow morning.  
  
"... And Fayle dear, would you like to come? Perhaps your parents will be there?" Fayle was jerked out of her reverie by the mention of her name.  
  
"Huh? What? Sorry, I wasn't listening."  
  
"I said," repeated Mrs. Weasley patiently, "Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Oh." Fayle blushed, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, "Sure, I kind of need to get some supplies myself, though how, I'm not sure... " She muttered the last bit to herself, though Harry heard.  
  
"If you like you can borrow some of my money. You can pay me back later, when your mother comes." He smiled at her, and she thanked him. After all, even if she didn't pay him back, it's not like she was stealing. He was her father, and it was her money now... in a sense.  
  
"Well now." Mrs. Weasley smiled around them brightly, "Why don't you all go and occupy yourselves, and Mr. Black, please do be careful."  
  
"Yes Mother!" Sirius saluted her like he was a little boy and changed into his dog form with a pop before trailing after Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Sighing, Fayle followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty games of chess, three staring contests, and four games of Quidditch can really exhaust someone, and so, later that evening the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Fayle, and Sirius all fell into bed; conked. That night Fayle managed to sleep the night through, and so avoided any other embarrassing episodes.  
  
Harry had to be woken the next morning by a glass full of water over the head.  
  
"W-what t-the... !" He spluttered, picking himself off of the soaked covers. Hermione, Ron, and Fayle stood in the doorway. The were all laughing, and Ron had collapsed on the floor along with Fayle. Hermione, who had a little more dignity than the rest was attempting to hold herself up by the door frame. Harry gave all three the evil eye before attempting to wring out his shirt, though it still clung to him.  
  
"That's the second shirt." He said dryly, and Hermione had to turn her head away, so not to see her blush. Harry frowned again and glared pointedly at Hermione and Fayle.  
  
"If you don't mind?" He pulled a change of clothes from his trunk, and Hermione blushed again. Fayle just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.  
  
"Big deal, not like it matters to me." Of course no one heard, because if they had, she'd probably be put on the spot again.  
  
Harry got dressed, again, and joined the girls and the rest of the Weasleys, and Sirius for breakfast. Breakfast was the usual deal, and Sirius's appetite hadn't changed a bit.  
  
Afterwards they had an argument with Sirius, who wanted to come, but would be way too dangerous.  
  
"I can stay a dog, just tell people that you got a new dog or something, they'll believe you!"  
  
"No Sirius! What if someone recognizes you!?"  
  
"No one even knows who I am!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"There, you said so yourself, No!" Harry grinned, and then turned to wink at the rest, leaving a gaping Sirius. He finally pouted and then sat down to ponder what he had gotten wrong. He was still pondering when they all left through floo.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Gerrof!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Boys! Ron, get off of Harry." Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, and stared down at them. She even managed to look imposing covered from head to toe in soot. Ron rolled off of Harry, who then stood up and proceeded to brush soot off of himself.  
  
"Why is it that Ron always lands on top of me? Next time, he's going first." Harry grumbled to himself.  
  
"Come along boys! We mustn't dawdle! Gringotts bank, straight ahead,"  
  
"Coming Mum!"  
  
"Fayle dear, come along."  
  
"Alright Mrs. Weasley." The eight of them trooped over to Gringotts wizard bank. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny all shared a cart, while Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Fayle all got into the next. They had to stop twice along the way, once for the Weasleys and the second time for Hermione, before they got to Harry's vault. Harry scooped out double the amount of money he'd usually take and then handed Fayle enough for her to buy all her necessary supplies.  
  
"Remember to pay me back, mind." He reminded her before they got back into the cart for another barf-inducing (AN: Don't even know if that makes any sense, but hey, it sounded okay so... ^^) ride back to the surface. They all stumbled into the fresh air again, a little woozy, all except Fayle, who kept chatting about roller coasters and how theme parks should take a tip from Gringotts.  
  
"Hold on." Harry muttered. "You're muggle-born?"  
  
"Huh?" Fayle turned to look at him. "Oh, no. My mother's muggle-born, my father's a pure blood, or pretty much a pure blood I suppose." She added cheerfully. "My mother takes me to theme parks all the time!" She skipped on ahead and peered into Flourish and Blotts's front window. She pulled out her supply list and looked over the necessary books she'd need before walking inside. Not knowing what else to do, everyone followed her.  
  
They bought all the required books, and had to virtually drag Hermione and Fayle out of the store so that they could get the rest of their stuff. If they hadn't done anything they suspected that at the end of the day the two would've still been in there.  
  
"But... but!"  
  
"No, come on, can't spend the whole day reading!" Fayle 'Harrumphed' and crossed her arms before muttering,  
  
"I could."  
  
"So could I." Hermione nodded her head feverishly in agreement. Harry and Ron just groaned.  
  
While Hermione and Fayle would spend all day in Flourish and Blotts, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George would rather spend it in Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Come on boys! There's nothing in here that is compulsory for school!"  
  
"Mum! Everything we need for school is right here!"  
  
"Yes, how could you say such a thing!?" Fred and George exchanged scandalized looks. Harry had his eyes glued to a new and revised edition of Quidditch Through the Ages. Ron was staring at the brooms, mainly the Firebolt, not that he hadn't seen enough of Harry's. There had been no new brooms that year. After having to lug Harry, Ron, Fred, and George out of the Quidditch supplies store, more (boring, I might add) shopping followed.  
  
Two arduous hours later the group sprawled in chairs around a table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor licking ice creams and relaxing in the mild heat. Hermione and Fayle and Ginny were having an animated conversation about... well... the stuff girls generally talk about, even though Fayle was only eleven, she still managed to fit in. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were talking about Quidditch... like usual. Mrs. Weasley was fusing over the costs of the school supplies, and Sirius was still sulking at the Burrow... speaking of Sirius...  
  
~*~  
  
... bored, bored, bored... how did he do it!? Sirius whined to himself, as he lay stretched out on the Weasley's couch.  
  
What did I do wrong? Hmm... I said, "Yes," then he said... Oh! He said, "Yes" so I automatically said "No!" Ha! Sirius jumped up from his idle position in glee and did a little dance... doggy style.  
  
I must celebrate! Wagging his tail, the big black dog trotted into the kitchen and started nosing around in the pantry. He found some bread and decided he'd rather go on a treasure hunt than eat bread, and so, wagging his tail, he trotted up the stairs. He had fully intended to go up to the attic, and perhaps play tag with the ghoul that lived up there, but instead, got sidetracked. He ended up nosing through the bedrooms. He wisely avoided Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's bedroom, and for good measure, Percy's too. He first nosed around in Ron's room, and for some inexplicable reason only known to him, ended up trying out one of Pig's owl treats. He quickly spat it out and continued on his "treasure hunt" for God knows what... even he didn't know what.  
  
Next came Ginny's room. The smells of girly cosmetics and perfumes were intoxicating, and he almost gagged... if dogs could gag that is. Although the sensible part of his brain kept chanting, out, out, out, the more adventurous part of his brain kept chanting, treasure hunt, treasure hunt, treasure hunt, apparently the more adventurous half of his brain won out because he continued his nosing around.  
  
Because Sirius was Sirius he just had to stick his nose under the bed, and because Sirius's luck was, well, Sirius's luck, there just happened to be a considerable amount of dust.  
  
Ah! Dust! He felt his nose start to tingle, just as he took a deep breath, and the result was probably heard throughout the neighborhood.  
  
KACHOO!  
  
Dust flew everywhere and a crumpled piece of paper came spinning out. Sirius eyed the paper experimentally after pawing at his nose for a bit.  
  
Paper, paper, paper... rip, tear, destroy! Paper, paper, paper... He grabbed the paper in-between his teeth and ripped it in half. He was about to start chewing happily when a name on the paper caught his eye.  
  
Ms. Potter  
  
Not Mr. Potter, nor Harry Potter, but Ms. Potter. He was so startled that the piece of paper dropped from his mouth and he turned back into his human form with a Pop. He sat, crouching, in shock for a moment or two before he picked up the two pieces and carefully smoothed them out. He was thinking much more rationally now that he was out of his dog form. The dog brain seemed to affect him in some unexplainable way, it was a happy way, but it still affected him.  
  
He sat, cross-legged, down on the futon that Hermione and Fayle shared, and re-read the first line again.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore...   
  
So it was a Hogwart's letter. Perhaps they'd just made a mistake on Harry's name... but then why had it been in Ginny's bedroom? He skipped down to the line where they addressed the person.  
  
Dear Ms. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that...   
  
He froze, and went back to re-read the beginning of the letter. The deputy head only opened up like that if it was your first year at Hogwarts... they couldn't have made that many mistakes on Harry's letter... this wasn't Harry's letter. Who... He stopped his line of thought and skipped back to the end of the letter where there seemed to be a bit extra which he hadn't noticed before.  
  
Due to the circumstances of your arrival it would be greatly appreciated if you kept quiet and go by the name of 'Moore.' Also, please see me after the welcoming feast so that we can straighten things out a bit. Professor McGonagall will show you the way to my office.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Something was not right. Something was wrong. This letter was not a mistake... and someone else out there was really named Potter. Obviously Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know that, why? What was so bad about having the same last name as... unless... who could it be? It had to be a girl, McGonagall would not address a boy as Ms. what did Dumbledore mean by, due to the circumstances of your arrival? How did the letter get here? There was no one in this house that would... he froze... Fayle...  
  
... due to the circumstances of your arrival...  
  
... falling out of the sky...  
  
... first year...  
  
... refusal to tell last name...  
  
... bright green eyes...  
  
... bushy brown hair...  
  
... acts so much like...  
  
... Potter...  
  
"Oh my God... " He whispered. The letter fell from his hand, forgotten, as he put a shaking hand to his head and rubbed his temple. He sat there, shaking, for a minute or two before standing up determinedly.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do little girl!" He growled before he changed into "Snuffles" with a pop.  
  
A lot of explaining...   
  
AN: I know, I had to have someone find out, Sirius seemed like the best person... dog... whatever. And I know some of you are thinking, how could he have found the letter if Fayle had it with her in Diagon Ally? Well, she ripped it off earlier, because, I mean, what if someone had picked it up while she was shopping or something? So she stashed it under the bed, for until she came home... ya... hope that clears up some stuff a bit! ^^  
  
Review for more story, you know the drill!^~ 


	5. Mystery Uncovered

AN: Okay, here u go, more, because you reviewed!^^ Thanx!  
  
Wow, I'm on a roll. I haven't updated this much since....forever!!! I've never updated this much in one month (or 2 months?) before! You should feel very privliged! ^~ lol  
  
Thanx for the reviews! (again with the thanx...)  
  
Hope u likey.  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
~*~  
  
"You've got some explaining to do little girl!" He growled before he changed into "Snuffles" with a pop.  
  
A lot of explaining...   
  
~*~  
  
*Fayle's point of view*  
  
I saw the boys looking over at us, or rather, glaring at us, and I made sure to giggle louder. They scowled deeply before going back to their conversation. Mum, Auntie Ginny, and I all burst out laughing. We girls had a powerful weapon. Giggling. I don't know why, but boys absolutely hated it, unless, of course, they were head over heals in love with you. Then they tended to overlook such things and you could giggle for all you were worth and they'd just continue to stare at you dreamily. Not that I'd had any experience in that area before, I mean, come on! I'm eleven for goodness sakes!  
  
Suddenly Mum and Auntie Ginny's conversation turned to the Yule Ball that they'd had last year, and I started to feel left out. I glanced over at the boys again, judging by the enthusiasm of the conversation and the frantic hand movements I'd say they were talking about Quidditch. Quidditch, now there was something that I could relate to. I edged away from the two chatting girls, but they stayed completely oblivious. I continued to edge up to their huddled group of chairs and slipped in between them, they all immediately stopped talking and stared at me.  
  
"Yes?" Uncle Fred ventured slowly.  
  
"Are you talking about Quidditch?" I asked hopefully. Dad stared at me curiously.  
  
"Yea, why? Do you like Quidditch?" He asked me. I nodded my head vigorously. I think it's going to fall off if I don't stop...  
  
"Heck, yeah! I love Quidditch! Mum says she's certain I'll get on the house team!"  
  
"First years aren't allowed to play." Uncle Ron pointed out.  
  
"I know! But didn't Harry get onto the house team in first year because he was so good?" I asked, and then I realized, Dad was still on the house team! They had no positions open that I could take! I sucked at keeper, and a position as Beater would embarrass me beyond all comprehensible reason. I was an okay chaser, but defiantly not good enough to get onto the team in first year. I'd have to wait until I got home... if I got home that is...  
  
I think my face fell because someone asked me what was wrong. I decided to tell the truth.  
  
"I just realized that Harry's still on the team and he plays seeker, and that's all I'm really good at... " I trailed off miserably.  
  
"Whoa, you're a seeker... well I mean, you play well as a seeker?" Dad asked me. I nodded; I was really doing a lot of that lately.  
  
"Great!" he grinned, "I'm always getting into a fix, you can be my second if anything happens!" My eyes lit up, maybe he was right, would McGonagall let me?  
  
"Hold on a second? How do you know you'll be in Gryffindor? You could be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," I made a face, "Or even... Slytherin... " Uncle Fred glanced at me suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow, how dare he! Me? A Slytherin!? He seemed to take the hint because he mumbled an apology.  
  
"I, I just know. I'm a Gryffindor. After all, both my parents were Gryffindors! And my father's parent's before him, and my father's father's parents were Gryffindors also!" At least I think they were. "It's a family trait... and I think we're descendants of Godric Gryffindor, so what other house would I be in?" Bad move Fayle! If Dad knows that he's the heir, or if he finds out, you're in trouble! I think I have a problem with blurting out stuff that I shouldn't, I hope no one tries to tell me an important secret or something, because if they do, I feel sorry for them. It's not as if I don't try or nothing, it's just I... blurt it out without thinking.  
  
"You, an heir?" All four boys were staring at me piercingly.  
  
"Uh... heh... I think?" I wished I could disappear at the moment.  
  
"You can always try tracing your family blood line back a thousand years or so if you want. The school library is very resourceful." I gave a start. I hadn't even noticed Mum come up behind me.  
  
"Well, it figures you'd say that Hermione." Ron snorted. Hermione flushed embarrassedly. How did I get my self into these situations? And more importantly, how do I get myself out?  
  
"Uh... thanks, but no thanks." That would have to do for now, I guess...  
  
~*~  
  
I stumbled out of the fireplace and quickly scooted out of the way. Seconds later Uncle Ron and Dad came tumbling out. Dad went last, Uncle Ron had gone first, this resulted in Dad landing on top of Uncle Ron for once.  
  
Sirius immediately went up to Dad and licked his hand as a form of greeting. Dad just raised an eyebrow at the dog; Sirius did the equivalent of a doggy shrug. I ignored them and concentrated on brushing soot off my robes. Then, the most surprising thing happened, the big black dog then came up to me and, not so gently, gripped the sleeve of my robe in his teeth. I glanced down at him curiously, and then proceeded to try and shake off his grip. No such luck. Then, he started tugging my arm towards the door. Helplessly I was towed after him. Everyone else stared at me curiously, I just shrugged... with one shoulder, because Sirius had my other in a tight grip, and let my self be dragged out the door.  
  
He continued to drag me, right to the far corner of the garden, and behind some Rhododendron bushes. I wasn't scared, I knew that Sirius would never hurt me... but this wasn't my Sirius, he did know that I was his great- goddaughter, this one didn't. I didn't let my new found fear show through though.  
  
He changed back into his normal self after letting go of my arm. He motioned for me to sit, on the dirt. I raised an eyebrow as if to say, dirt? But I sat anyway. He settled himself Indian style on the dirt beside me. He positioned himself so that there was no way for me to escape; I almost licked my lips nervously, but restrained myself. I looked him straight in the eye, and asked him calmly what he wanted. Slowly he reached up and into his sleeve and pulled out two pieces of parchment. It had the Hogwart's seal on it. This time I did lick my lips nervously. He tossed the papers down by my feet.  
  
"Recognize this?" He asked, calmly enough, but there was a hint of malice in his voice... or did I just imagine that? I reached out a shaking hand to grip it around the two pieces of paper. I slowly looked down at the first piece, even though I really didn't need to. By this time I was shaking all over, I knew what was one those papers. I knew! My eye didn't even need to make contact with the first word printed on that paper, before I dropped them both, my hands shaking visibly, and my face paling. I glanced around fearfully, there was no escape, he'd planned it out well.  
  
How could I have been so stupid!? It was all my fault! I felt myself become overwhelmed in emotions and I felt my eyes start to sting. The tears slowly welled up, until I could hold them in no longer and I started to sob shakily. Whatever Sirius had expected my reaction to be, it certainly wasn't this.  
  
"What do you want!?" I sobbed. He yanked out his wand, which only made me cry harder. He leveled it with my chest and pierced me with an icy glare.  
  
"Who are you!" he managed to spit out, "And what do you want with Harry!?"  
  
"Nothing!!" I sobbed, "I c-can't t-tell you! I can't!"  
  
"And why not!?" He continued to glare at me, and I felt my sobs start to subdue. "Is your first name even Fayle!?"  
  
"Y-yes." I sniffed, and hiccupped. "I can't tell you, I'm not allowed to!"  
  
"Fayle... Potter... Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I stopped sniffing abruptly and gaped at him.  
  
"H-how... ?" The letter. He stared at me, I believe he'd expected my to deny it, big mistake.  
  
"Your name is really... ?" He managed to choke out.  
  
"It's all my fault." I whispered to myself.  
  
"What's all your fault!?" He demanded.  
  
"Coming here." I replied. Why was I answering him!? "Everything, Dad, Mum, the potion, Robby, the picture... everything!?"  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"I think you can figure it out!" I said bitterly. It was all my fault. He's going to find out, he'll tell everyone, the future will probably change, and it will all be my fault! I shouldn't have left the letter here, what was I thinking!? I should have taken it with me, but then what if someone else had found it, the consequences could have been worse.  
  
"You're related to Harry, aren't you? You have his eyes. How did I not see it before!?" I just watched him, expressionless. "You can't be from Lily's side of the family," he continued, "Or your last name would not be Potter. You would have to come from James's side, but James didn't have any siblings, and his Aunt's and Uncle's were all murdered by him," He spat the word out with malice, "and so were his cousins." I watched him fearfully, there was something he missed... maybe he would...  
  
"You have Harry's eyes though." He repeated, too late. He blinked suddenly. "Harry's eyes. Harry got his eyes from Lily, not James, and yet your last name is Potter. You'd have to be related to both Lily and James. Don't tell me... !" He whipped his head around from where he'd had it resting in his hand to stare at me, my gut twisted. "They didn't have another child, did they!?"  
  
"Heh... " Maybe he'd just leave it at that, but wait! What if he...  
  
"No." he whispered hoarsely, "How could they. They both died when Harry was one, and he's four years older than you. Unless... ! They're still alive!" I groaned, this would go on forever until he'd narrowed down all options except one...  
  
"No, that won't work. If so, they'd have come for Harry by now. I would have known, and besides, their bodies, they were found... " He trailed off miserably, lost in his memories. He was staring off into space blankly. I took this opportunity to try to sneak past him, no such luck. As I was maneuvering my way around his leg, his hand shot out and gripped my arm tightly. He yanked me back down.  
  
"You remind me of someone. You look so much like her, act so much like her. You seem to know so much, you act like you know us."  
  
"Who." I managed to squeak out, "who do I r-remind y-ou o-of-f?"  
  
"Hermione." He said simply. I gulped, why did he have to be so damn suspicious! I think he saw me gulp.  
  
"You have Harry and Lily's eyes, Hermione's hair and personality, and James' last name, tell me if I get something wrong here, but I'd say you were related to all four." He narrowed his eyes at me. Here it comes, I thought, the big question. Are you from the future? What happened in the future? Then if I didn't tell him, no doubt he'd force the information from me, and then the future would be destroyed. I almost started crying again, but didn't. I was not going to give in!  
  
Why hadn't my mother or Sirius or Uncle Ron said anything in the future? Wouldn't they have said even just a little something? Or... maybe, this wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe, when I'd get back my whole life would be different because I'd traveled back in time! Or maybe Mum's just keeping quiet, because she knows I have to do this all on my own. Maybe I was meant to tell Sirius. Maybe I was meant to go back in time and do something important... Enough "what ifs" Sirius was opening his mouth, I braced myself, maybe I could worm my way out of this?  
  
"What year is it?" Uh oh. I didn't know, I'd never bothered to ask. If I tried to work it out it'd be suspicious, everyone knows what year it is! Or, I could guess...Bloody Hell! (One of Uncle Ron's favorite expressions, I'd rather taken to it, much to Mum's disgust.)  
  
"Uh... 2004?" I glanced at him hopefully; maybe I'd gotten it right... no. His face paled.  
  
"It's 2002, you're off by two. What year is it to you!?" he gave me another one of those piercing glares of his. I-I, I couldn't tell him, b-but... I sighed, I might as well. Better sooner than later, I suppose.  
  
"2022" I replied in barely a whisper. I wouldn't have thought it possible... but his face paled considerably more. He tried again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Fayle Leanne Potter, only daughter of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Goddaughter of Ron Weasley and Great-goddaughter of Sirius Black. I'm eleven years old and was going into my first year at Hogwarts before I made a time traveling potion, through which I stupidly fell. I love Quidditch and books and... "  
  
"Alright, enough!" He looked at me skeptically for a moment or two. "Time traveling potion?"  
  
"Heh... yea. I didn't know what I was doing until I fell through."  
  
"It all makes sense now." He murmured. Then he looked at me, and for the first time his gaze held not a trace of suspicion or coldness. Instead, trust, and love, and warmth. I smiled. He sighed.  
  
"I don't know why, but I believe you. And obviously Dumbledore believes you too. I hope you'll forgive me for all I've done... " Instead of using words I just flung myself into his arms and hugged him for all I was worth. We must have looked quite odd, the two of us, sitting in the dirt, and hugging, because that's how the rest found us later on. We had a rather hard time explaining, but we managed. Sirius promised to keep my secret, he said he understood why I had been so reluctant to tell him anything before, and that by telling the others it would probably put them all in danger. He also seemed surprised that I'd told him, but he was going to figure it out anyway I reasoned, besides, I guess I just needed someone to talk to.  
  
"If there's anything you need, or anything you'd like to tell me, go right ahead, I'm right here." He smiled at me; I hugged him, before skipping up to bed later that day. He watched me go, smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
*Harry's point of view*  
  
I watched Sirius drag Fayle off, and I wondered what he was going to do to her. I excused myself briefly before following the two outside. They were nowhere to be seen. I glanced around curiously. What on earth? Maybe Sirius had found Fayle's parents? Nah! Shrugging helplessly I wandered back inside. I'd ask Sirius about it later.  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor in the living room playing chess; again. Doesn't Hermione learn? Well, to tell you the truth, I still insist on playing Ron again and again also, so I shouldn't be talking. I sat down next to the two of them and propped myself up with an elbow. I watched lazily as Hermione made bad move after bad move. Even I wasn't that bad! And that's saying something!  
  
"Knight to B3." I winced, and watched as Ron moved his Bishop to capture her knight.  
  
"Bishop to B3." He smirked as he watched his Bishop smash Hermione's Knight to pieces. Hermione shuddered.  
  
"It's barbaric I tell you!" She muttered under breath and then made, yet another, bad move. It went on like this for a while, and then I saw it. Hermione was in a position to fork Ron's Queen, at the expense of a rook, but if it meant taking Ron's queen, then it was worth it.  
  
"Excuse us Ron." Then I got up and dragged Hermione to the other end of the room.  
  
"Harry!" She said shrilly. I winced.  
  
"Not so loud!" I muttered. "Now listen. I know how you can get Ron's Queen. Are you listening?" Hermione looked at me skeptically for a moment or two before finally nodding. "Good. Listen, you can fork Ron's Queen, but you will loose a Rook in the process, are you willing to sacrifice it?" I think we were taking this way too seriously. She nodded gravely. "Okay, listen closely... " I explained quietly and carefully how to go about removing Ron's queen from the playing board. I also refrained from any hand gestures that might give away the plan, just in case Ron happened to be watching at the moment. I was just finishing when Ron stomped over and grabbed Hermione.  
  
"Don't got all day you know." He sighed and then hauled her off to go finish the game that he would, no doubtly, win. Even without his Queen.  
  
It was nearing dusk when we all decided to go look for Sirius and Fayle. We all stepped out into the backyard and spread out. We had no idea why we were looking in the back yard, but it was where they'd been seen last. I was about to turn around and start back the way I'd come when I noticed a rustling in the some Rhododendron bushes. It was probably a stray gnome or cat, maybe Crookshanks, but I waved over Ron and Hermione anyway.  
  
I pointed to the Rhododendron bushes. They were still now. Hermione raised an eyebrow. You had to admit, she was kind of cute when she did that. I blushed suddenly and quickly turned away to hide my face. Where did that thought come from!? When I felt sure that I wasn't exactly crimson anymore, turned back around to meet both's inquiring gazes. I just stalked over to the bushes and parted them both. I raised an eyebrow myself. Ron and Hermione came to stand behind me, and I heard a choking noise from Ron.  
  
Sirius and Fayle were crouched on the dirt, behind some Rhododendron bushes, hugging. Now that's something you don't see everyday! I cleared my throat awkwardly. They both glanced up, startled, and sprang away hurriedly. Fayle stood up abruptly, Sirius soon followed suite.  
  
"Umm... ?" I was kinda at a loss for words at the moment.  
  
"Heh... emotional breakdown?" Sirius looked at me sheepishly. He was definitely hiding something, and besides, why were they crouched behind a bush to begin with? What sane person wants to crouch behind a bush, in the dirt, and hug? Not me, that's for sure. I raised my eyebrow again, and if possible, it went higher at the sight of their clothes. I'd just noticed, but they looked terrible. They looked like fugitives on the run... mind you, one of them was. Fayle had a piece of parchment clutched in her hand, but I decided not to question it. She hadn't had it with her to begin with though...  
  
We all walked back to the house in silence. Fayle and Sirius lingered outside a bit longer, but then they too walked through the door.  
  
AN: I know, incredibly short chapter...it's just that there's no point in typing anymore stuff, the scene you just read was the only reason this chapter exists! ^^  
  
Anyway, I'll try to make sure that the next chapter is longer, oh, and I almost forgot!! Ron! He needs a wife! Suggestions are welcome!! If you leave me to my own devices he'll turn out to be married to some weirdo like Pansy Parkinson...or something. Part of the problem might be that I write down all the girls' names attending Hogwarts...and then put them in a hat and pick one... heh.... I know, I'm pathetic!  
  
Also, the sorting's coming up, and I would greatly appreciate a song for the sorting hat to sing (don't worry, I'll give you credit for your work) and once again, if you leave me to my own devices...or perhaps my friend's then the sorting hat's song will turn out to be worse than crap! I SUCK at poetry... sort of...  
  
Review, or no story!  
  
^^ 


	6. Back to School

AN: More story, more chapters! Sorry bout the wait, but I was sorta having writers block. Not to mention the major projects my teachers have come up with and decided to compile on us all at the exact same time. Joy. And for those of you who are thinking, Spring Break's coming up in about a week anyway, so it doesn't matter, I can type a bunch then...sorry to disappoint but I'll be gone the whole week. France. Hurrah.

Don't forget testing the week after. So....I'm just in for the most exhilarating month ever, aren't I? Of course I am, everyone always loves mountains of pressure and stress piled on them day after day after day...

reads through the two paragraphs of AN above and stares Wow, it's been so long since I STARTED this chapter, that the info above is OLD news. SB has come and gone, and so has testing! And I FINALLY finished this chapter....hurrah.... ;

Well, I might as well get on with typing and stop boring you with my complaints and sarcasm. Here we go.

Btw, this chapter is probably gunna be crap considering my lack of enthusiasm and stuff....

Oh, and one more thing before I start typing. No one sent in a sorting song....so I'm afraid u'll hafta deal with my pathetic excuse for a song... basically, it sucks. Then again, I wrote it really quickly...

Chapter 5

"Hurry up dears, or we'll be late!" Mrs. Weasley called back over her shoulder as she hurried along King's Cross Station. "Platform 93/4, right this way!"

"We know Mum!"

"Then hurry up, that's it Fayle dear, keep up!" Fayle was struggling slightly with her trolley; she'd apparently gotten one with a wonky wheel. Harry pushed his faster, and concentrated on keeping up with the fast pace Mrs. Weasley set.

They'd had a bit of trouble getting to the station, because certain members of the family had kept forgetting things at the house, and they had to go back again, and again. By the time they'd actually gotten going, they were running very behind. They had three minutes, at the most, and time was running short.

"You first Harry, Hermione." Harry jerked; they'd reached the barrier between platforms. He glanced over at Hermione, who was doing likewise. She nodded, he nodded back. They both casually walked up to the barrier, pushing their trolleys and chatting. When they reached the barrier, they both leaned up against it, still chatting, and fell through. Without waiting for the rest of the group they rushed off to find an empty compartment.

After going down the length of the train, they finally found a compartment at the very back. They stored their stuff, and waved the rest over to where they were leaning out of the window. Ron spotted them first, and rushed everyone else over. The Weasley's said their goodbyes, and then Ron and Fayle joined them in their compartment. Ginny rushed off to find her friends, and the twins scuttled off in search of Lee Jordan... and not a moment too soon. With a loud, shrill whistle the train was off, and down the track. Platform 93/4 soon faded from view.

Everyone plopped down in an empty seat. They sat in silence for a while, until Hermione broke the hushed atmosphere.

"So, do you think there are any new 'surprises' in store for us this year?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know." Harry waved his hand vaguely. Fayle rummaged around for a bit in her bag, before pulling out a book to read. Ron raised an eyebrow, and she retorted with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"You guys can talk, I'll just sit, read, and pretend not to exist." She opened the book and began to read. Ron snorted.

"What about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? We need a new one after all. A new teacher every year, I'm telling you, the position's cursed."

"We know that Ron." Hermione commented dryly.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Harry rested his head on his hand and gazed out the window. He preferred to just let Ron and Hermione bicker it out for the present.

Around noon, the trolley lady made an appearance, and Harry produced a bag of coins. He bought several Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin pasties, and Chocolate Frogs, along with numerous other candies. He steered clear of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but after being persisted by Ron to get a bag, he reluctantly bought one. Fayle was so absorbed in her book that she barely even noticed all the candy piled high on the seat next to her. She did, however, eat something when the candy was presented to her.

After they'd cleared away all the candy wrappers, Hermione announced that they were to change. She then grabbed her bag and proceeded to drag Fayle off in search of an all girls compartment, or an empty one. That left Harry and Ron to change by themselves.

They pulled on their robes quickly, incase Hermione decided to return a little early. Of course, there was no fear of that, because we all know how long it takes for a girl to change. As Harry pulled on his black robe, he remembered the shiny little silver badge he'd received in his envelope for school. Getting it out quickly, he struggled to pin it on.

"Harry! You never told me you were a prefect!" Ron stared at his badge.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um, yeah, I got it with my letter. Don't know why, I'm always breaking the rules." Harry finally pinned it on straight.

"You got that right. Hey, shouldn't you be in the Prefect's compartment?" Ron tore his gaze away from the badge. Harry frowned.

"Oh, I forgot. I don't really care though. I'd rather be with my friends." He grinned and sat down.

"But Harry!" Ron mocked, "You're supposed to set a good example, and to do that, you must follow the rules!" Harry laughed.

"I don't think it's a rule Ron, I hardly doubt it could be. I believe we're allowed to sit where we want."

"Whatever."

"You guys done?" Hermione chose this time to enter, with an irritated Fayle in tow, who immediately sat down to read her book again.

"Don't even bother knocking Hermione?" Ron tried to look stern, and failed.

"Oh, it's not a big deal! The worst that could have happened was that I would have seen you in your boxers." She scoffed. Ron gaped.

"And you're okay with that!?" He continued to gape at her.

"Ron, shut your mouth, you look like a fish. Besides, we're friends, right?" She flushed red.

"Yes, Hermione, last time I checked, we were, but I think that's going a bit too far."

"Oh, Harry, you're a prefect too. Congratulations." Hermione hurriedly changed the subject. Ron scowled and sat back down. Harry glanced down at his badge, and then glanced over at the-not-so-surprising-to-see-it-there badge pinned onto Hermione's robes.

"Mmmm. I should have guessed you'd be one, In fact I did guess that you'd be one."

"Oh, please!" Hermione blushed again and hurriedly sat down. It was at this time that Malfoy chose to make his usual, yearly appearance.

"Well, well, well." He drawled. "What have we got here? A potty, and a weasel, and look! A Mudblood!" he smirked, and gazed around at the furious faces. Ron went red with anger, and Harry jumped up, reading to hit him, but someone else reached Malfoy first. It was most surprising, to Malfoy, and everyone else, I'm sure, when the small figure sitting curled up in the corner jumped up with rage and slapped Malfoy across the face, hard.

"How dare you!" She shrieked. Malfoy gazed at her in astonishment, and put a pale hand up to the bright red hand mark across his cheek.

"How dare you, you poor excuse for a wizard!" Fayle was furious. Malfoy was still in a state of shock, how dare anyone hit him? His usual sneer fell back into place.

"What do we have here? Another Mudblood, defending her kind? You'll pay for that, you little brat!"

"I am not a muggle-born, for your information, and I am most certainly NOT a brat! If anyone's a brat, it's you, you spoilt little ferret!" Fayle's hands clenched into fists at her sides. Malfoy gaped at her. Two insults in one day, and by the same person! No one had ever... !

"Another follower then Potter." He sneered, and then pulled out his wand. "I'll have to teach her a lesson then." He raised his wand, but before he could utter a word, Fayle surprised them yet again. She yanked out her own wand and shouted the first curse that came to mind.

"Patrificus Totalus!" An astonished Malfoy immediately stiffened, his wand dropping from frozen fingers. He tottered on the balls of his feet for an instant, and then dropped to the floor with a thump. Fayle roughly grabbed him and shoved him back outside the compartment door. She slammed it shut with a huff, and then rammed it back open, tossed Malfoy's wand out, and slammed it again.

"The nerve!" She thundered. The trio just stared at her, startled.

"He'll be out for your blood now." Harry managed to croak out. Fayle just sighed and sat down again. She picked up her book and curled up in her corner.

"Then he'd better watch out, because no one messes with me, and no one insults my family!" She glared angrily at her book, and Harry suspected that it might burst into flame any moment. Ron and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks. When had he insulted her family? Except, when he called her a Mud-blood, when she wasn't one, which would mean that he'd referred to her parents as muggles. Mentally shrugging, the three of them settled back to enjoy the remainder of the peaceful and uneventful ride.

"Fir' years, fir' years, over 'ere now. There we go! How you doin' you three?" Hagrid's great bulk easily stood out among the many Hogwart's students milling about on the train station.

(AN: I know! I'm horrible at imitating Hagrid's accent!!!! Cut me some slack here!)

"Alright Hagrid!" Hermione called back. "See ya at the Sorting Fayle." She smiled at Fayle, who disappeared into the crowd.

The Great Hall was its usual grand splendor. The ceiling stars twinkled merrily against an ink black sky and the four long tables were decked out fully in their house colours. The students already seated were shifting impatiently in their seats, waiting for the First years to be led in and the Sorting to start. Stomachs grumbled loudly and conversations started and stopped. Finally, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and two long lines of nervous first years filed in lead by Professor McGonagall.

Fayle was in the front of the line with a determined look on her face. As she passed the famous trio they gave her the thumbs up sign. She gave them a quick grin in return and then stalked up the steps to stand in front of the whole hall along with the rest of the first years.

"I hope she gets into Gryffindor." Ron muttered. "And I do wish that they'd hurry up with the Sorting." He stared longingly at his empty golden plate.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione admonished. "Can't you think about something other than food at the moment?"

"Nope!" he replied happily. Harry grinned, he was back home. He turned his attention to the Sorting Hat, which had just been placed on the stool. The tattered hat sat on the stool for a moment before the frayed section near the brim opened wide and began to sing—

"One thousand years ago to date,

These four it seemed, met by fate.

The ultimate school they soon would build,

And with students a-many it would be filled.

Four founders, thus four houses became 

To be packed with students, one and the same,

Qualities found in each student would sort

Them into each house, so I was wrought!

Gryffindors in red and gold 

Put fear aside and stand up bold.

As the lion roars and rears up high

Their courage and bravery never go awry.

Slytherins decked in silver and green 

Here the ambitious are very keen

For slyness and cunning can be the key

To success henceforth they will be.

Ravenclaws sport the bronze and blue 

And knowledge's of old they do pursue.

Of books and cleverness they do possess

All-knowing wisdom and due success.

Hufflepuffs bear pride in yellow and black 

For loyalty in bounds they do not lack.

Of gentle heart and loving kind

They will never leave their friends behind.

So now you see—your choices four 

Slytherin or Gryffindor

Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw

Will be your house forever more."

(AN: See? That was HOOOORRRIIIBLLLEEEE!!!!!! Plz, if anyone is a brilliant poet and wants to send me a MUCH BETTER song I will give you credit and post it in place of this pathetic attempt...)

The whole hall burst into applause once the hat had finished and Professor McGonagall unrolled a long sheet of parchment and began to read off names.

"Adams, Christabelle"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Avoin, Mathew"

"SLYTHERIN"

It went on like that for some time before McGonagall got the 'M's.'

"Moore, Fayle"

The trio waited with baited breath as Fayle walked up to the stool and sat down nervously. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and they watched, as the two seemed to have an internal conversation.

Fayle's point of view

I walked up to the stool, I swear I was shaking. It must have been so obvious. I reached the stool and sat down slowly. Darkness descended as the Sorting Hat was placed on my head and fell over my eyes.

"Hmm... " said a small voice in my ear—the Sorting Hat. "Well, well. We are difficult aren't we? Characteristics from all four houses. You are very loyal to your friends, but you have an extremely high intellect. Oh yes! A time traveling potion, very ingenious!" I bit my lip... I didn't want to be in Hufflepuff, although Ravenclaw wouldn't be all that bad... "You also have a thirst to prove yourself, just like your father." I bit back a gasp, "Parslemouth, hmm? Bravery as well. Well, Gryffindor? Or Slytherin?" Gryffindor, please, not Slytherin!"Well, if you say so, GRYYFINDOR—"

The last part the hat yelled out loud, and the Gryffindor table burst into applause, but none so loud as the three fifth years sitting at the far end of the table. I grinned and hoped off the stool, almost forgetting to take the hat off, and flounced over to the spot they'd saved me.

Regular point of View

"GRYFFINDOR!" Called the hat, after much silence, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry leapt to their feet in applause. Fayle grinned and flounced over to their end of the table. She sat down next to Harry and Hermione—where they'd saved her a seat—and beamed round at all of them.

"I got into Gryffindor... my parent's would be so proud!"

"I'm sure they would." Hermione said, and returned Fayle's grin.

The rest of the Sorting passed by in a flash, and before they knew it, the empty platters were full to the brim with food of all sorts.

"Finally!" Announced Ron, through several pieces of chicken. Hermione made a face.

"Do keep your mouth closed Ron, it's quite ungainly." She turned back to her steak and began to cut it up into small pieces using her knife and fork. Harry and Fayle exchanged glances, and Fayle rolled her eyes.

During the remainder of the feast they all made small talk, and instead concentrated on filling their bellies. Finally, however, the plates were wiped clean and Dumbledore stood up to make his usual announcements.

"As you all know, we must be extra careful this year because of the increased dark activities. To first years, I believe I should make clear that the Forbidden Forest, is strictly that... Forbidden, though I fear that a few of my older students need yearly reminders as well," Here he spared a glance in the trio's direction, and they tried their best to look innocent, "Also, I believe that our caretaker, Mr. Filtch, has added yet more things to his list of prohibited items, which you can check up on in his office. Once again, magic is strictly banned outside classes and in the corridors, please refrain from using it. Now, I do believe it is time for our prefects to lead our first years up to their new dormitories. Good night everyone." He beamed round at all of them, his gaze resting on the three for a split second longer, before resuming his seat.

"First years, gather round!" Hermione stood up and called out into the already milling students. Soon a tight bunch of first years was making its way up the flights of stairs and to the Gryffindor tower. Ron trailed along to Harry's left as they lead them through a shortcut, and Fayle stuck close to Hermione and gazed around her in aw. On the way, they bumped into Peeves.

"Ooh!" He cackled and did a back flip in mid-air, "Look at all the ickle firsties!"

"Back off Peeves." Harry growled menacingly, "This is Peeves, our current resident poltergeist. Stay clear of him." He added. He was strongly reminded of his first year at Hogwarts.

"Oh lookie, it's Potty, and the weasel as well! What are you going to do... oh I'm soooo scared!" Peeves grinned menacingly and swooped down over the bunch of frightened first years. They shrieked in terror and ducked.

"Peeves!" Hermione scolded, but Harry had had enough, he yanked out his wand and pointed it at the floating specter.

"Observe." He said, "Expellarimus!" Peeves cried out and shot back down the corridor before colliding with a suit of armor and began cursing.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Fayle, and several other first years who were now gazing up at Harry with wide eyes. He stuck his wand back in his pocket, scowling.

"Harry, er, mate... don't you think that was a bit extreme?" Ron glanced at him dubiously.

"No." Replied Harry shortly. "I don't." He started walking along the corridor again, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"I don't think he took that all that well... " Ron muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Nope!" Exclaimed Fayle excitedly.

"I wasn't talking to you."

The rest of the journey to Gryffindor tower passed by in unusual silence. When the silence seemed to become oppressing they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room and the Girl's and boy's dormitories. The password is Lion Heart. Take care to remember that." Harry explained dully. The portrait swung open without a word and the first years were herded inside like sheep. A few exclaimed out loud at the sight of the common room. Hermione started to show the girls their dormitories, while Harry pointed the way up the boy's staircase, too tired to bother leading them up himself. He collapsed into a chair and groaned.

"Hey mate, I think you've got yourself more candidates for the Harry Potter Fan Club." Ron collapsed down next to him. Harry glared.

"You do realize that half the first years have been gazing up at you in open adoration after that little run in with Peeves...mind you, quite a few have been doing it from the start." Ron said. Harry turned away, and came face to face with a small, mousy looking girl. She had long hair in a braid and she was looking at him nervously.

"Are—are you H-Harry P-Pott-ter?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Harry nodded warily. She stared at him wide eyed. "C-can I have your-r autograph?" She gazed up at him hopefully and Harry stared at her in shock. This was a first. He heard a snort next to him, and saw Ron covering his snickers well, but amusement plainly shown in his eyes.

"Uh... " Was all Harry managed.

"Please!" The girl asked.

"Uh... " he tried again, "Well, you're in my house aren't you? Why do you need my—my autograph?" He gulped. The girl shook her head vehemently.

"No, no. Not for me. My little sister. Please?" She held out a piece of paper and a quill. Harry sighed. He took the paper and scrawled his name on it before practically shoving it back at the girl and turning round to glare at Ron while the girl scuttled away.

"Not. A. Word." He ground out. Ron snickered again, and then burst out laughing.

"The... gasp... expression on your face... it was... gasp... priceless!" He managed through breaths. Harry glared at him before stalking up to the fifth year boy's dormitories.

Today is NOT my day.

The next day at breakfast, their time tables were handed out and many groans issued from the mouths of sleepy students. Once again, Gryffindors' had the traditional double potions with Slytherin, and, worse, Defense Against the Dark Arts as well.

"Who is the Defense teacher anyway?" Ron wondered out loud through a mouthful of sausage.

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. He swallowed and tried again.

"Who's the new teacher, huh? Dumbledore didn't even mention it last night."

"Maybe she/he's running late or something?" Fayle suggested.

"Or," continued Ron, "He doesn't have a defense teacher!" Harry rolled his eyes and pointed to the staff table.

"Then who's that?" He questioned. Ron turned to search the familiar faces of the professors until he suddenly halted at one unfamiliar face.

"Er... " He tried before shrugging and stuffing more sausages into his mouth. Harry grumbled and picked at his own. He had potions first thing that day. He eventually gave up eating and instead concentrated on the new teacher. It was a woman, the first woman defense teacher they'd had so far, so he was sure it would be a new experience.

She looked to be about thirty years old, perhaps a bit older, so she was fairly young. She had dirty blond hair with highlights which looked like it could be layered, but Harry couldn't quite tell because of the distance. Overall, she looked fairly pretty, he decided, but not as pretty as—Harry stopped thinking abruptly and blushed. He tore his gaze away from the new teacher and started to imitate Ron.

"Harry?" Harry stopped shoveling food into his mouth immediately and swallowed.

"What Hermione?" He squeaked. She frowned and Fayle giggled. Ron was too wrapped up in his breakfast to notice anything and so was completely oblivious.

"That's disgusting Harry. You're acting like Ron."

"Er, okay 'Mione." He muttered sheepishly and stopped eating. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"That doesn't mean you have to stop eating." She then cut up her sausage into two pieces and placed one in her mouth delicately before chewing thoughtfully. Harry almost did a double-take when he saw Fayle do the exact same thing. Sure he was seeing things; Harry rubbed his head and got up from the table.

"Don't want to be late for potions." He muttered as an excuse, before dashing out of the Hall and making his way down to the dungeons. Ron managed to momentarily tear his attention away from his food enough to utter, "What's with him?"

Harry waited a good ten minutes outside the potions classroom before anyone else started to arrive. The first was, of course, Draco Malfoy and his cronies followed shortly by Hermione and Ron towing a very reluctant Neville.

"Where's you fan club Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Harry glared at him. He'd been perfectly fine before Malfoy had decided to break the awkward silence with an insult. Ron broke in before anyone could say anything.

"Go to Hell Malfoy. You should know by now that you're not wanted here." Ron took a step forward and shook himself out of Hermione's warning grip. Malfoy took a step forward as well.

"Watch your language Weasel!" He pulled out his wand and raised it threateningly. Ron yanked his out unceremoniously as well.

"Boys!" Hermione's shrill command cut through the tension like a knife would butter, but it made no difference.

"Ron, just ignore him." Harry cautioned his friend.

"Shut up Harry. Someone needs to teach this ferret a lesson, and today's as good a day as any." Ron ground out through clenched teeth. Harry frowned. If Ron wasn't careful Snape might come out to see what all the commotion was and he'd get in trouble.

"Leave it Ron. We can pay him back some other time, but right in front of Snape's classroom is not the best place or time to do it." said Harry. Ron was about to retort when his eyes widened suddenly and he hastily stuffed his wand back under his robes.

"And what seems to be the problem?" Came a silky voice to their left. The imposing figure of Professor Severus Snape towered in the doorway with an air of impending doom that hung around him like a cloud.

"Nothing Professor." Harry responded for them all.

"Did I ask you to speak Potter? Get inside!" Snape glared once at Harry and then whirled around and stalked back inside his classroom looking remarkably like an overgrown bat.

**_IMPORTANT IMPORTATNT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT_**

Okay people. I am warning you now that the next chapter probably won't even begin until summer. And then even that might not work b/c i'm going on vacation pretty much the whole time.

Right now it's become REALLY hectic. My mum just had a baby and it's chaos in our house right now. That and the house is going to undergoing construction sometime soon....right next to my room...great...

...and now it's gone and flooded. Stupid construction workers are all like, oh it'll just be a light rain, but then it goes and POURS for a whole day and night and here i am in my room up to my ankles in BLOODY WATER.

Now i'm in the guest bedroom. Yippee.

Anyway. The next thing I write will be for HPatMoT. I'm putting everything else on Hiatus (except for HpatMoT) until Summer Hols. Also, because I just tried writing more for this fic and got about 3 paragraphs in before i became completely stuck....

writers block sucks.

Okay. Now that that's settled....

AN: Okay, that chapter wasn't extremely eventful... heh... oh well! At least it's not a cliffhanger or something equally terrible! Lol. K, plz review!!!!!!! I want a considerable amount of reviews before I continue, got it?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
